The Bench
by vestibuledreamland
Summary: Naruto always said the right things...just never at the right time. On the other hand Sasuke never thought he'd meet the person who understands him on a bench at the beach. sasufemnaru, Au, Please R/R


The Bench

Naruto always says the right things...just never at the right time.

-Break-

Sasuke sat on his usual bench, near the beach watching the sunset. The sky was painted purple, pink, orange and glittered with a golden gleam. Sasuke lifted his hand to cover his eyes, so he could admire the view. Sasuke came to this bench, whenever something went wrong, or even times when something went right. He found this place when he was a little kid, when his parents had died. Sasuke knew he could always find comfort on this bench.

But this time he came to the bench because something went wrong, horribly horribly wrong. He had broken up with his long time girlfriend, Sakura. It wasn't that he was in love with Sakura, but it was the fact that he thought he did. The realization had shocked Sasuke, and had hurt Sakura. Who was so desperately in love with him. Sasuke cupped his head in his hands, confused. What should he do now?

A blonde girl came over to the bench and sat next to Sasuke, sniffling. Sasuke looked up from his position, and took a glance at the new comer on his bench. He noticed the girl had long wavy blonde hair, 3 whisker marks, and beautiful ocean blue eyes. Her eyes had tears glistening in them threatening to fall. Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"What's wrong?"

The girl turned to him shocked that a complete stranger would even bother to ask. As if seeing this as an opportunity to vent she began, "Oh nothing just my asshole of a boyfriend dumped me! For the most stupid reason too, it's like he doesn't even want to try and see if we could work. I did everything he ever wanted too, even getting this stupid tattoo!", she gestured pointing at the whisker marks. Sasuke continued to half listen as she began to ramble on, and somehow this story was beginning to sound very familiar.

"I'm sorry for talking so much. You seemed to look pretty down yourself." Her voice cut through Sasuke's thoughts, and he turned to her. She was gazing back at the ocean as if waiting for something big to happen. Sasuke turned to stare at the ocean himself.

"Yeah, kinda. Well, I've just been through a break up, but I guess I'm the asshole.", Sasuke didn't look for her reaction and continued to stare numbly at the ocean.

"Depends on the reason. I mean if you broke up with her because of the tattoo you made her get then that's a bullshit reason." She turned to him and grinned , "So stranger, what was your reason?"

Sasuke stared at her running over every feature of her face and the straight white teeth of her grin. The girl was pretty indeed, even more so than Sakura. "I didn't...don't love her. Not that way." The girl stopped smiling and looked towards the ocean again. For a little while she was silent, like she could find the answer Sasuke needed to hear in the waves.

"Then it's okay, you can't be with someone you don't love. It wouldn't be fair to you and it wouldn't be fair to her."

Sasuke turned to her and looked her in the eyes and he could see the forgiveness he knew he might never see from Sakura. He saw the anger from her own break up and the dissappointment. He saw the wisdom and he saw the pain that ran further than a shallow high school relationship.

"Thank you."

The girl just giggled, "Your welcome, but you know I don't even know your name."

"Sasuke." He didn't bother giving his last name, for everyone knew who the Uchiha's were.

"Naruto.", she said smiling holding out her hand. Sasuke shook it and on that day he found himself an unoffcial confidant.

The bench hasn't failed him yet.

-Break-

It was a dull gray morning at around 1 am in the morning. Sasuke sat there in a warm jacket with his hands in his pockets waiting for Naruto. He had called her out, even though it was 1 am in the morning. It was just she was the only one he could really talk too, without it getting back to people at school. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure it this was because she didn't go to his school, or if he just trusted her that much. Though he had an inkling suspicion it could be both.

Sasuke could hear the light footsteps nearing the bench and he knew it was Naruto. He turned to look at her and saw she was just wearing a sweater and a pair of jeans. "Did you just throw on whatever?"

Naruto looked a little angry, "Hey I came for you, teme!" Sasuke just faced the ocean and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Dobe, your going to freeze. Did you think about that?"

Naruto just took her seat next to Sasuke and grinned, "Nope, I don't freeze easy." Sasuke just scoffed he should've known. "Anyways whatcha want teme?"

Sasuke didn't say anything and just stared down at the few runners on the beach. Naruto just sighed, time for twenty questions. "Is it Sakura?" No. "Was it someone from your school?", No. "Was it a family member?", Yes. Let's see after knowing Sasuke for a few months now she knew his parents had died and he only had his brother left. So, "Was it your brother?", Yes.

Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke and asked quietly, "Are you okay?" She knew by now not to ask what had happened he wouldn't tell her, but she understood why.

After some silence Sasuke finally opened his mouth, "I learned something." Naruto just gave him a 'what' look and waited for his answer. Sasuke turned to Naruto in all seriousness and said, "I can't cry." Naruto just looked at him like he was crazy and began to laugh. Then without another word she jumped up off the bench.

"Then I guess we'll have to find another way to get wet.", Naruto quickly stripped till she was only in her bra and underwear and told Sasuke to do the same thing. Sasuke just stared at her numbly then did what she said. Together the 2 splashed around in the water and Naruto used her fingertips to trace fake tear lines down Sasuke's cheeks. "Now your crying.", she said smiling. Sasuke just dipped his hand in the water and doused her again.

The pair both got colds and couldn't see each other for another week, but Sasuke figured the cold was worth it. Maybe.

"Achoooo!", Sasuke sneezed for he didn't know how many times now. Not.

-Break-

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the bench quietly for once, just watching the sunset. Or at least Sasuke was, Naruto was to busy looking at the couples on the beach. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke have been in a relationship since the break up, but they weren't lonely. "Hey Sasuke."

"Hn." Neither turned to look at each other.

"Are you lonely?" Sasuke then turned to look at her, he studied her face and watched as she turned to face him. Obsidian to ocean blue.

"Not really, are you?" After meeting Naruto Sasuke didn't feel lonely. This girl was a lot like him, orphaned at a young age. But she made the best of her life and loved her new step-father Iruka.

"No, but doesn't it make you jealous to see all these couples on the beach?" Naruto glared at the other lovey dovey couples, although Naruto believed she'd find someone right for her. It was just so cliche.

"Hn."

Naruto grinned like a brilliant thought just came to her, "You know what Sasuke? Together we're unlonely." She smiled like she had just come up with a stroke of genius.

"Is that even a word?"

"No, but still it can be our word." Sasuke then looked at her the sun shinning down on her making her already golden almost to bright to look at.

"Dobe."

-Break-

Naruto stared at Sasuke from the other side of the bench, they were talking and he happened to fall asleep. She loved the way the moonlight would gently light his pale face, and his eyelashes were even longer than her's. And no matter how many times she teased him about it, she loved his hair. No matter how much it looked like a ducks butt.

Naruto turned her attention away from Sasuke and looked up at the starry night sky. The stars glistened and each one was different in it's own small way. Naruto loved the stars, but she loved how they would light the way home. Naruto contined to stare at the sky when she felt something land on her shoulder, Sasuke's head. Naruto slowly brought up her hand and began to stroke Sasuke's hair. It was silky soft. "Bastard.", she whispered. She has to ask what shampoo he uses.

"naru, love you.", mumbled Sasuke as he nuzzled Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at Sasuke's black mop for hair shocked, did he just say he loved her? Yup, he did that was definitely a love you.

Naruto smiled well she couldn't deny it, she loved a lot of things. And one of those things happened to be Sasuke. "Love you, Sasuke."

Little did Naruto know, Sasuke was awake.

-Break-

Sasuke sat on the bench waiting for Naruto, he had asked her to go his prom since he didn't have a date. She had said yes, but only if he went to her's. Plus Sasuke had something to tell her, he was awake when he told her he loves her and he was awake when she said it back. He needed to know for sure. Sasuke took some deep breathes waiting for Naruto to show up, after a few mintues he heard her footsteps.

"Hey Sasuke.", Naruto stood tall wearing just 1 inch heels for she was clumsy. She was wearing a pretty blue dress which matched her eyes perfectly and her hair was up in a messy bun. She wasn't wearing any make up, but she didn't need it.

Sasuke just stared then patted the seat next to his. Naruto just grinned and sat down already so used to this. "Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Remember that time when I was asleep?"

"Yeah?", Naruto remembered getting in so much trouble for coming home at 2 am. She also remembered what Sasuke had said.

"I was awake." Naruto turned to look at Sasuke shocked, Naruto didn't believe in love at first sight. But she didn't fall in love with Sasuke right away, she learned so much about him and understood him. She had known Sasuke for about a year now. To sum it all up in one easy package she loved him. "I love you, but I'm only going to say it once." Apparently Sasuke had been making a speech, but Naruto was to wrapped in her own thoughts to hear it.

"Love you too.", she said smiling she looked like she was ready to cry. Sasuke didn't really want to deal with tears right now so he kissed her instead.

Naruto broke the kiss first and smiled, she got up from the bench and offered Sasuke her hand. "Let's go." Sasuke looked at her hand for a second and took it.

"Dobe, the male is supposed to offer his hand."

Sasuke smiled as he heard the enraged teme not too long after.

-Break-

A/N: Okay it's done my first femnaru sasunaru one shot! I hope you liked and please review!

Till next time... 


End file.
